


Yoongi on Ice!!

by Laurenmm62017



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, Anxiety, Character ages are different than irl, Eating Disorders, M/M, References to Depression, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenmm62017/pseuds/Laurenmm62017
Summary: Min Yoongi is a Korean figure skater based in Detroit who is down on his luck. He worked his ass off to get to the same level of his idol, Kim Seokjin, only to place dead last in the finals. With nowhere to turn, he returns to his hometown of Daegu and begins to practice hard to be at the same level as Seokjin. However, word got out that he imitated a popular program of Seokjin’s and it went viral! What will Yoongi do??
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 8
Collections: BTS Rare Pair Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [gratiaemin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratiaemin/pseuds/gratiaemin) in the [btsrarepair](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/btsrarepair) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> a story based on yuri!!! on ice ♡
> 
> i would love to see any rarepair! you can even do a poly ♡
> 
> > yuri yuri yuri yuri yuri yuri ♡
> 
> you can take it in any way you want (sfw/nsfw)  
> dnws non-trans genderbending

He can hear the announcers’ voices in the distance commenting about his abysmal performance that day.

“He didn’t seem like his cool calm collected self today.” One of them comments.

“Yoongi, don’t look at the news! Let’s just head back, okay?” Yoongi’s coach pleads.

“Min Fell to Last Place: Is this Season His Last?” Yoongi muses.

He stands up, muttering something about needing the bathroom to his coach, and walks off. He thinks back to the pressure he felt the day before, since it was his first time making it to a Grand Prix Final. He thinks of the horrible news of his family dog passing away, causing him to fall into a depression and forgetting to eat properly the day before. Mentally and physically, he was bound to do poorly at the free skate that day. All his hard work, moving to Detroit to train, endless hours, qualifying for the Grand Prix Final in Sochi, everything was for nothing.

He enters a bathroom stall and locks the door behind him. He pulls his phone out and dials his mother’s number.

“Mom? Hi, were you awake?” He asks quietly. “Oh, you were watching, huh? Public viewing?? Oh geez, mom, that's embarrassing.”

He pauses, listening to his mother ramble on, his stomach sinking lower and lower.

“I’m really sorry, mom. I fucked up.” He mutters, hanging up the phone. He stares at his lap, hopelessly. Tears well up in Yoongi’s eyes as all the horrible thoughts he’s been holding back come pouring out of that dark corner of his mind.

_ ‘Useless, can’t even skate under normal circumstances. Why are you even here? You’ll never be as good as-’ _

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. Quickly, he wipes his eyes and opens the door

“I’m sorry-” Yoongi starts to say but stops himself as he stares at who is in front of him.

Wearing black stomper boots, black skinny jeans, and a hoodie, stands the Junior Grand Prix Gold Medalist, Jeon Jungkook. The best in the Junior division who has a reputation of being a bit of a punk.

And he looks very annoyed.

“Hey.” Jungkook raises a hand, pointing at Yoongi. “I’ll be competing in the Senior division next year. Is that the best you can do, Min Yoongi-ssi? Maybe it’s time for you to retire, after all, hm?”

He sniffs derisively, then turns away from Yoongi and stalks out of the bathroom, leaving Yoongi with his thoughts.

As he leaves the bathroom to find his coach and head back to the hotel, his mind races.

_ ‘Even if I retire from this sport, there will be countless other young talented skaters to take my place. Would anyone remember me if I retired? Would anyone care? I doubt it.’ _

He and his coach are stopped briefly by a reporter, but his attention is pulled away by a puppy who looks exactly like his now-deceased family dog, as his coach fields questions about what he will do after his college graduation and if he will continue to train in Detroit.

_ ‘I don’t want to think about it right now.’ _ Tears involuntarily begin to well up in his eyes again. ‘ _ I’m so sorry, Holly.’ _

Just as the tears begin to well over, a familiar voice breaks through to him

“...About your free skate, your step sequence could use more refinement, don’t you think Kookie?” This voice is clear, on the higher side, with a playful lilt to it.

Yoongi turns around and there walking past him with Jeon Jungkook, is Kim Seokjin, his idol, his inspiration. The four-time winner of the Grand Prix Final, the king of the ice.

Yoongi stares at Seokjin, Jungkook, and their coach, and he thinks,  _ ‘If I ever have a chance, someday, I would like to…’ _

As if sensing someone staring at him, Seokjin turns directly to Yoongi and gives him a big smile. “Wanna take a photo with me?”

Yoongi freezes, eyes widening in horror. ‘ _ I can’t let him near me.’ _

He makes an about face and rushes towards the exit, with his coach calling after him.

_ ‘I was an idiot for thinking I could meet my idol at the same level.’ _

He doesn’t see Seokjin staring contemplatively at his retreating back.

~

He returns to Detroit to finish up college.

He continues to train as hard as he can.

He ponders quitting ice skating.

He loses horribly at Nationals.

He forgets to eat.

He tries not to think about Kim Seokjin winning the Grand Prix final, Nationals, and the European Championships.

He ends things with his coach in Detroit.

He makes plans to move back home.

Back home to Daegu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Korea have B&Bs? I dunno lol

March, 20XX. Daegu. One Year later

Yoongi steps off the train at Taejeon Station with one of his luggage bags rolling beside him and his backpack weighing him down.

_ ‘Has it really been five years since I last came home? They made it all fancy.’ _

As he walked towards the exit that led home, a giant poster popped out of nowhere with him on it. He stops in shock as he takes in what it says.

**MIN YOONGI! DAEGU NATIVE! FIGHTING!**

As he gapes at the giant poster, he hears a voice call his name from behind him.

“Yoongi-hyung! Why are you creeping around back there??”

He startles and turns around quickly to see his dance “instructor”, Park Jimin, waving a mini banner with his name on it. “Welcome back after five looooong years, hyung!”

During his early days of skating, his skating coach encouraged him to take ballet lessons to supplement his skating skills, which is where he met Park Jimin. He had recently moved to Daegu from Busan and was the best dancer in the school. Jimin took Yoongi under his wing when it was clear that dance was not his best skill, and Yoongi will always be grateful for it. Of course, it doesn’t mean he needs to show his gratitude.

Yoongi quickly makes his way over to the exit gate and hisses, “What are you doing here?”

His ears perk up and he glances around nervously. People are starting to notice that THE Min Yoongi, hero of Daegu is right there. And not in a good way.

“Hey, isn’t that Min Yoongi?”

“Yeah, I think it is!”

“I haven’t heard much news of him recently.”

“Didn’t he lose a big competition last year? Was it Nationals?”

_ ‘It was Grand Prix and Nationals, I wasn’t chosen for Four Continents or Worlds, thanks everyone’ _ He thinks bitterly as he inserts his ticket and meets Jimin on the other side of the gate.

An older gentleman approaches the two and asks, “May I shake your hand?”

Yoongi hides his face slightly and mumbles, “S-sorry, I’m a little busy right no-”

“Hyung! You don’t lose anything from shaking hands!” Jimin pouts. “Kim Seokjin is ALWAYS nice to HIS fans!”

Yoongi blanches, then holds his hand out to the man, muttering, “Thank you for your support.”

After greeting a few more people, Jimin finally lets Yoongi off the hook and they both head to Yoongi’s parents’ home.

~

The Min family runs a small bed and breakfast in the eastern part of Daegu. They’ve ran it for as long as he can remember. He and his older brother help out where they can, doing laundry, maintaining the yard, and other chores. When he decided to go to Chicago to train, his family supported him and even held a going away party in the B&B.

His family greets him in various ways. His mother tearily welcomes him back. His father and Jimin scold him for not eating properly, saying he’s all skin and bones. His older brother takes him to see where Holly was laid to rest last year, and says that he will support his decision whether he chooses to continue skating or not.

It was such a busy day, he completely forgets the World’s Championship is happening later.

After he showers and unpacks, he heads down to the living room and sees the TV is turned to ice skating, and Kim Seokjin warming up for his free skate. Yoongi grits his teeth and turns the channel to some soccer game that his father seems more interested in.

Spontaneously, he decides to head to the ice skating rink that he used to train at. Grabbing his coat, backpack with his skates, and phone, he tells his mother where he is going and makes his way to the skating rink.

~

The rink is practically empty when he gets there. It’s not surprising, seeing as it is past dinnertime. The only person there is the son of the owner of the skating rink, Kim Taehyung, whom he had known for years and always let him skate after hours.

“Ah, Yoongi-hyung, welcome back! I heard from Jiminie that you were back in town.” He smiles his boxy smile. “Looking to use the rink for a bit?”

“Yeah, Tae. Thanks for letting me skate.” He smiles sheepishly.

Taehyung waves him off. “Don’t worry about it hyung. I’ll be here a little while longer. Don’t hurt yourself, you’re looking too skinny! Let’s go out for burgers later.”

Taehyung had joined the skating club two years after Yoongi had, because his parents owned the skating rink, as well as a small farm on the outskirts of Daegu. Unfortunately, Taehyung never really got good enough to compete, so he stopped skating and began taking dance classes. Nowadays, Taehyung mostly juggles dancing and running the skating rink while his parents work the farm.

Yoongi smiles and makes his way to the entrance of the rink. He places his phone on the speaker’s dock before heading to a bench on the side of the rink to lace up his skates.

He reminisces about his early skating days when he used to skate with Taehyung, discovering Kim Seokjin together for the first time, learning that he has a dog and consequently begging his parents for a dog as well. He had been so close to naming it Seokjin but his parents talked him out of it. The day he adopted Holly was the same day Taehyung exclaimed, “I hope one day I can see you compete against Kim Seokjin!” and the same day he vowed to get to the same level as Seokjin.

So much for that dream....


	3. Chapter 3

After he warms up a bit, Yoongi calls Taehyung over to the side of the rink.

“There’s something I’ve wanted to show you since the competitions ended last year, so I practiced super hard.” He says, pressing play on his phone. “Please watch?”

His mind is blank as he takes the starting position in the middle of the rink. The starting notes of “Epiphany”, Kim Seokjin’s self produced song and the song of this year’s free skate, begins to fill the empty rink.

He doesn’t think about the quadruple lutz or flip. He doesn’t think about the complicated spin sequences or the fact that he turns the next quad into a triple. All he can think is  _ ‘I wonder if you would be surprised that I’m doing this? _ ’

Yoongi catches a glimpse of Taehyung with his phone trained on him and tears in his eyes. He easily moves through the step sequence; those were always his strong suit. The rest of the routine goes by in a flash as Seokjin’s beautiful voice flows around him.

He strikes the final pose, arms crossed while looking up at the ceiling. He hears a soft sniff and spins around to see Taehyung with his head in his hands. Just as Yoongi is about to call out to him, Taehyung bursts into applause. “THAT WAS SO COOL YOONGI-HYUNG!! A perfect copy of Seokjin!” He wipes the tears out of his eyes and looks down at the video on his phone. “I thought you would be super down or something!”

Yoongi sighs in relief. “I got sick of being depressed. I was wasting away back in Detroit. I wanted my love for skating back, so I thought back to when I used to copy Seokjin’s routines and you would cheer for me. Taehyung, you’ve always meant so much to me, so it really helped me get my inspiration back. Thank you.”

Taehyung stares back stunned. He had never known Yoongi to express his feelings so explicitly. “You’re welcome, hyung. I’m just glad you’re not sad anymore.”

The door crashes open and Jimin bursts into the rink. “Yoongi-hyung! You just missed Kim Seokjin winning the World Championship for the fifth time!”

Jimin pouts as Taehyung speed walks over to him. “Forget that! Yoongi-hyung just skated perfectly to Seokjin’s free skate!”

“What?!” Jimin wails, grabbing his head. “And I missed it?!”

“Don’t worry, I recorded most of it!”

“Let me see!”

Yoongi shakes his head and leaves the two of them to their shenanigans.

_ “Those two have always had my back. During the five years I’ve been away, I’ve tried to ignore a lot of things by just skating. What it is that I need so I just keep skating on my own terms?” _

~

The sun shines in on Yoongi’s face. He had thought that his curtains were blackout ones but he supposed that his parents replaced them while he was gone.

His phone is buzzing like crazy across the room. It was so annoying, but he’d have to get out of bed to check it.

“Ugh, fine. I’m coming.” He sits up and strides across the room.

Taehyung’s texts are the first he sees.

**Taehyung: IM SO SORRY**

**Taehyung: PSL DONT LOOK AT TWT**

**Taehyung:** **_Link attached_ **

It’s a link to a news article

Yoongi stares at his phone in horror. How could this have happened?

MIN TRIES TO DUPLICATE FAMOUS ICE SKATER KIM SEOKJIN’S  _ EPIPHANY _

His hands shake as he scrolls as fast as he can to Taehyung’s number.

“YOONGI-HYUNG! I’m so sorry! My little cousin got into my phone and posted it on YouTube! I didn’t even notice until he gave it back just now!”

“Can’t you take it down or something?”

“It’s all over social media. It wouldn’t do anything but make it a bigger story…”

Yoongi hangs up and climbs back into bed just as Jimin bursts into his room.

“YOONGI HYUNG. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT VIDEO?? IT’S EVERYWHERE!”

“Goodnight. I’m not coming out until this blows over.”

“HYUNG!”

~

A knock rings out on his door. “Yoongi, are you awake? Can you help your brother shovel snow outside?”

_ ‘What? Snow? It’s already April.’ _ He thinks, opening his blinds, and sure enough, a thick blanket of snow covers the front yard. “Wow, what’s the news saying about this?”

He clicks the home button on his phone but it stays dark.

_ ‘Oh yeah, I turned it off so no one could call me.’ _ He thinks bitterly, throwing his phone back on the bed. He grabs a coat and a hat, then stomps downstairs to grab a snow shovel.

As he’s putting his hat on, he hears a dog barking, suspiciously close, as if it’s right outside the door. He opens it and a white blur tackles him to the ground.

“Holly?” He gasps, before taking a closer look. “No, you’re not Holly. Who are you?”

Yoongi took a closer look.  _ ‘He looks just like Seokjin’s dog. Wait, it can’t be…’ _

“Oh, Yoongi, doesn’t he look just like Holly? But bigger of course.” His dad chuckles, walking out of the kitchen. “His owner is a super handsome man. He asked about you, you know. Rented out the B&B for a while. He’s in there now.”

_ ‘No way, there’s absolutely no way.’ _ Yoongi sprints to the B&B next to the main house, the white dog hot on his heels. Normally, he leaves the guests alone, but if this dog is outside, he must be too… right? He sprints around the back to the little patio area and skids to a halt when he spots a head of pitch black hair.

Kim Seokjin is sitting in his parents’ B&B’s patio chair with a cup of tea and sunglasses.

“S-Seokjin-shi…” Yoongi’s eyes are wide in horror and disbelief. “Why the hell are you here?”

Seokjin smirks, before putting his teacup down and standing up, hand outstretched to Yoongi.

“Yoongi! Starting today, I’m going to be your coach. Together, you will win the Grand Prix Final.” 

And fucking winks.

“WHAT?”

_ ‘What the hell is he saying to me, smirking like that?’ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I am bad at dialogue

Seokjin invites Yoongi inside the B&B to talk, but they are immediately sidetracked by Yoongi’s mother and father bringing lunch to Seokjin. Yoongi sits silently across from him at the small table near the kitchen nook while Seokjin eats voraciously, as if he hadn’t eaten for a week. However, as he eats, his eyelids slowly start to close and he begins to slow down.

_ ‘Why is he so tired? Did he come straight from World’s or something?’ _ Yoongi thinks grumpily as he moves Seokjin over to the comfy couch in the main area. He lays Seokjin on the couch, and then sits in a chair across from the couch.

Yoongi was sitting there, debating the situation for what feels like hours and is only interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door. Seokjin stirs on the couch and Yoongi panics, shoots out of the chair and throws open the door.

“YOONG- MPH” Jimin stands at the door with a fist raised to continue knocking on the door and Yoongi’s hand is over his mouth in an instant. 

“Shut up, idiot! He’s asleep, and jetlagged from just coming from World’s.” Yoongi hissed, pulling Jimin in and softly shutting the door behind them, allowing Seokjin’s dog Jjangu to slip in after them. “Don’t you dare wake him up.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll be quiet, hyung.” Jimin huffed softly, dragging him over to the kitchen nook. “But seriously, this is huge news! According to the news channels, he’s taking next season off and is considering his next move. They’re also saying that when he saw you skate his routine he was so inspired that he immediately got on a train to Daegu and decided to become your coach!”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Yoongi murmurs, staring at his feet. It still hasn’t really processed in his head.

“Yoongi! Seokjin-shi came here, because he chose you! You brought him to you. That’s remarkable!” Jimin lectures him.

_ ‘Me? He’s here, because of me?’ _

~

Yoongi and Jimin leave Seokjin alone and head back to the house. Yoongi picks up his phone and sticks it on the charger so that he can contact whoever needs to be contacted.

He sits at his computer for the rest of the day, catching up on all of the gossip about Seokjin taking the year off in order to coach him.

Apparently, Seokjin’s former coach had some rather scathing remarks about what Seokjin did. Wasted potential, probably wouldn’t be able to return to skating if he quit now.

Oh God, is Seokjin becoming his coach actually a bad thing? Even Yoongi, at age 24, is pushing the average age that most skaters retire. If he did decide to compete this year, it would most certainly be his last, and he would be cast aside, another skater losing the potential victory.

Of course, Seokjin has not actually put out a formal statement that he would be Yoongi’s coach for the season yet. He still hasn’t even decided if he will even compete this year. The losses of the year before battered his already low self esteem into the ground, and he is just now pulling himself back up on his feet. And then Seokjin came and surprised the hell out of him.

His mother knocks on his door. “Yoongi, why don’t you go take this meal over to the B&B for our guest? I think it’s about time you’ve talked to him, hm?”

Yoongi stares at his mother glumly and she returns his gaze knowingly. Mothers always know.

He grabs the tray of food in the kitchen and walks over to the B&B. He knocks on the door and braces himself for a tackle from Jjangu, as it seemed that he liked to do that. But it doesn’t happen as Seokjin was holding Jjangu in his arms as he opens the door.

“Hi, I brought dinner for you.”

“Thank you! Come inside, you can put it on the table here.”

Yoongi places the tray on the table and begins to walk out but Seokjin grabs his wrist lightly.

“Wait, is it okay if we talk before you leave?”

Yoongi thinks for a minute and then he sighs. “Yeah, might as well.”

He sat down on the same chair as before and Seokjin sat across from him on the sofa, with Jjangu on his lap.

“Look, I know you came here to be my coach, but I haven’t even decided if I’m even going to compete again. Before that video, I hadn’t been on the ice for a while, and that wasn’t exactly a performance I’m proud of.”

“You mean like the one at Nationals last year?” Seokjin asks and Yoongi flinches at the memory. “Sorry, but on my way back from Worlds, I couldn’t sleep. When I saw your passion, and your skill, dancing on the ice to my routine, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. So instead of sleeping, I watched all of your past videos and routine, as many as I could find. You were amazing. But…” Seokjin frowns with worry. “You’re not in half as good a shape right now as you were last year. You’re practically skin and bones. Before you decide to compete, consider this: get back in shape, and then allow me to coach you a bit. The deadline to register isn’t for a few months yet. If you get back in shape and compete with me as your coach, you will win.”

Yoongi scoffs. “You’re pretty confident for someone who has never coached before. How would I know that you will be a good coach for me? Just because you’re a legend, doesn’t mean you’re a good teacher.”

“Guess you’ll have to find out, hm? Do you have any other coach in mind here?” Seokjin smirked.

Yoongi scowls and looks away.

“Didn’t think so.” Seokjin sits back against the armrest. “Consider my offer. I’ll help get you back in shape too if you need help. I have lots of experience in diets and such.”

Yoongi also relaxes in his seat. “Alright, I’ll think about it.”

“Excellent. I’m looking forward to working with you, Yoongi-yah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii everyone! Happy RarePair Fest! This is a work in progress so I will do my best to finish this! I'm probably not going to go too into the intricacies of ice skating, and I'll try not to just copy the YoI plot episode for episode. Or maybe I will? Depends on what you all want me to do!  
> I hope you all enjoyed and please write in the comments if I miss tags! I'm still pretty new at this~


End file.
